Light
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Justanothersong sur AO3. Un extrait des pensées de Sir Thomas Sharpe.


**Bonjour à tous! Je m'essaie à un nouveau fandom, Crimson Peak. Je n'aime pas les films de ce genre d'habitude, mais là, il y avait Tom Hiddleston, et je n'ai pas pu résister ;)  
Spoilers pour le film, mais ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu devraient aller le voir parce que ça vaut le coup!**

 **Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice! L'auteur est J ustanothersong sur AO3.**

Light **  
**

Différente. Elle est différente, et c'est à le rendre fou.

Les autres étaient toutes semblables. Douces, certes, mais minaudantes. Insipides. Laissant tomber leurs mouchoirs pour qu'il les ramasse, et pépiant comme des oiseaux peints s'il leur offrait ne serait-ce qu'un sourire.

Il sait ce qu'elles voyaient. Il sait ce qu'il représente, jeune héritier d'un titre ancestral.

Mais il est différent. Elle a vu au travers de tout cela. Elle a vu que le style de ses costumes était en retard d'une décennie sur le style, que ses élégantes chaussures étaient vieilles et usées.

Il pensait qu'il pourrait s'en tirer, faire ce qui devait être fait. Même s'il faillissait, il y avait Lucille. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé perdre la tête. Ou pire, son cœur.

C'est ce que Lucille faisait, après tout, ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Elle est sa protectrice, son sauveur, le gardant sain et sauf toutes ces années froides et solitaires. Elle les a gardés tous les deux sains et saufs, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Lucille est tout ce qu'il a au monde; et il sait qu'il représente tout ce que Lucille désire.

Mais celle-ci est différente. Il y a une curiosité en elle, un feu. Même quand elle cherche sa main pour se réconforter, il ressent un frisson qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Quand elle s'effondre, sa résolution commence à vaciller.

Le vieux manoir est humide et vide, caverneux et rempli de rien. Mais Edith apporte la lumière, et son rire, et Dieu, ose-t-il le lui dire? Ose-t-il seulement le lui dire?

Il aime Lucille, vraiment, mais à présent, il s'interroge...  
Il a toujours su que c'était mal, quelque part, bien qu'il ait toujours essayé de prétendre le contraire. Lucille, elle, ne s'en est jamais souciée, s'en délecte même.

Pourquoi est-il resté, tout ce temps? Il se le demande, à présent, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de rester. Il aurait pu les laisser l'emener, emener Lucille et l'enfermer quelque part… non. Non, il ne peut même pas l'envisager. Lucille est malade, mais ces endroits...ils sont bien pire.

Et s'il la laisse seule dans la maison, elle s'enfoncera encore plus loin dans sa folie.

Alors il est resté. L'a gardée heureuse. L'a gardée en sécurité. Continué de réchauffer son lit. Il a une dette envers elle, après tout; comment peut-il espérer la dédommager de toutes les corrections qu'elle a enduré à sa place? Combien de caresses sur sa peau brisée et couvertes de cicatrices peuvent effacer la brûlure des coups de fouet administrés par leur mère?

Il a tant essayé de ne pas laisser tomber.

Comment peut-elle encore vouloir de lui, après tout ce qu'il avait fait?  
Ces femmes…il ne les a pas haïes, pas de la même façon que Lucille. Il a eu pitié de toutes, à la fin, quand il était trop tard pour arrêter. Il était faible. Trop faible.

Trop faible, à présent, quand Edith demande à partir, quand elle lui demande de rester en ville pour la nuit, juste une nuit, juste tous les deux.

Dieu, qu'elle est belle. Elle est lumineuse. Céleste. Et il n'est rien fait d'autre que d'argile, sale et rouge.

Pour un moment, il pense que Lucille comprendra. Elle l'aime, après tout, elle voudrait qu'il soit heureux. Ils pourrait tout laisser en arrière, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il aurait dû se méfier.

Il aurait dû voir le poignard.

Même alors que le froid l'envahit, et que sa soeur se jette sur son corps agonisant, Thomas ne peut qu'aspirer quelques dernières bouffées d'air frais et penser à elle. Sa lumière. Son amour.

 _Edith_ , pense-t-il. _Edith, mon amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Et je suis tellement, tellement désolé._

 **reviews?  
L'auteur en mérite!  
**


End file.
